


The Horrific Truth

by Sharpwin_Lover



Category: New Amsterdam
Genre: Baby, Blood, Death, F/M, First Kiss, New Amsterdam - Freeform, Shock, sharpwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpwin_Lover/pseuds/Sharpwin_Lover
Summary: Helen’s babysitting Luna when she finds something…What is it?…What will she do?…How is she going to confront Max?
Relationships: Helen Sharpe/Max Goodwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Horrific Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fanfic if your interested in Sharpwin Edits Go check out my YouTube channel LexieBruh for loads of edits…

Max runs through the hospital hallways with Luna tied to him in her harness.

(BAM) Max’s runs right into someone knocking them and himself off their feet.

As he’s about to say sorry, he hears.

A soft, slightly annoyed British accent

’Really Max!?’

He gets up and holds out his hand to help her up..

Her touch makes his body tingle and shiver.

He pulls her up, as she stands up Max can’t help but gaze at her face, when he meets them beautiful brown eyes he’s speechless...

’Sorry Helen’

Just at that moment he remembers Luna is still attached from him and she starts to squirm and cry, before he can do anything Helen reaches up and takes Luna out of the harness and pulls her closer to her chest..

Max watches the two people that he cares about most, as Helen slowly gets Luna to sleep..

’Max my shift is about to end do you want me to babysit?’

’Nah is okay Helen I’ve got her’

’Max I insist’

’Ohh okay Helen’

Max reaches into his pocket and pulls out his appartments keys, he throws them at Helen ‘here, I’ll be home in 2 hours’

’Thanks, see you soon then’ Helen waves and walks off and starts to head to Max’s apartment.

She unlocks the door and puts the keys on the counter as the door closes by it self.

Helen walks over to Luna’s crib and tucks her in.

Helen still in her lab coat, decides to grab one of Max’s hoodie from his closet, as she puts it on she laughs to her self from how big it is on her.

Sharpe walks into the kitchen and starts to make a coffee to regain a bit of energy.

As she waits for the kettle to boil she clicks on the tv to watch a bit of the news..

(20 minutes Past)

She puts down her empty cup in the sink and sits back down on the couch.she closes her eyes, which feels like to be a second ends up being 1 hour.

She quickly gets up and cleans up the mess she has made, as Max will Ben back in around 40 minutes. She starts to head to Luna’s crib when she trips over a bit of the rug near the bed.

She lifts it up as she thought she had seen blood on it, Her face drops when she sees the blood stain on the rug.

She drags the rug and sits in right at the front door determined to get a explanation out of Max when he arrives.

She heads back to Luna and picks her up out of her crib, she takes her to the kitchen where she earlier prepared a bottle.

She sits on the couch as she holds the bottle for Luna, 15 minutes pass, she decides to change Luna’s diaper as she’s had it on for a while now, she heads to the bed and changes the diaper like she had done it a million times before it all came naturally to Helen..

Just as she puts Luna back in her crib she hears the door open she scurries over to the couch and leans it looking at the door..

As soon as Max’s opens the door his face drops, his eyes become glassy from his dead wife’s blood he is seeing on the rug that he’s hid for song long..

Sharpe with a stern tone asks

‘Max What is this’

Tears start to form in his eyes and fall down his cheeks

Helen starts to over think her self, maybe I shouldn’t have went that far?What should I do?…

Helen can’t watch Max cry any longer so she runs over to him and wraps her arms around him ‘I’m sorry Max’, he closes his eyes and puts his head on her shoulder and wraps his arms around her small frame..

Max continues to breakdown when Helen softly whispers ‘it’s okay Max, let it out’

After 5 minutes of standing there Max pulls out of the hug with a grin on his face…He stares at Sharpe with his ocean blue eyes and starts to lean closer…

Helen is so confused…What is he doing?Is he about to kiss me?…Helen stares back into his eyes with a confused look on her face...

Next minute they were kissing,Helen puts her arms around his neck to be able to pull him closer to her, standing on the tips of her toes to reach...

Max notices she can’t reach properly and he picks her up, Helen wraps her legs around him and just as she does this Luna starts to cry...

Max puts Sharpe back on the floor for them to rest the heads together, after a couple seconds Sharpe says ‘I’ll go get her’

Helen walks to Luna’s crib and picks her up and stands there holding her, then she feels the warmth of Max standing behind her, he kisses her on her forehead…


End file.
